Zelda's Story
by Eoko
Summary: SLASHYAOI... Link, Sheik and Zelda are the main chars. And Sheik is a man in this fic... and Sheik is also Zelda. Confused? Read and discover my screwed up idea! (ON HOLD)
1. The Shocking Beginning

Hicky: Hi everyone! My name is Hicky and I'm playing Zelda: OoT for the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5th time I think!

Trent: I'm her writer's block... but I suck at my job...  


Hicky: Okay. Note. I've wanted to write this for a while and I just got off the game so, looky I wrote my first chapter. I have another fic that's rather long and is top priority, so it beats this one.

Trent: I'm sure some of you may be very surprised, but please don't voice it through flames. E-mail Hicky if you must. Hicky does not own the characters or any story line from Zelda: OoT.... so enjoy.

_

****

The Shocking Beginning

My father wanted a daughter so badly and then I came along, and I was named Princess Zelda. My mother died giving birth to me, which is actually very sad. But what is sadder is that my father never told me this. I learned about my mother's death from my body guard, Impa. Now, Impa used to play me music to put me to sleep and read me stories, and until I was five I thought she was my mother.

My father never read to me. All he wanted was a little girl to place on a pedestal for all of Hyrule to see. As long as I was wearing a pretty dress and a big smile he was proud of me. I could get away with murder in the castle, but let's not bother talking about that cook right now... I'm kidding! I never killed the cook. Impa killed him for me. See, Impa loves me and would do anything for me.

Alright, now I'm sure everyone is interested in why exactly I had the cook killed. Well, that's very easy. He was working for someone, and was trying to kill my father by poisoning his food. I knew this because I was trying to sneak some sweets when the idiot, also know as Cook, decided to talk to his poison while he was making dinner. So there he was, stirring the soup and murmuring something like, "You're such good poison. You'll kill that silly king dead." Now, I was only seven at the time, but I knew this guy was nuts, and was looking to make my father keel over. So, off I ran to find Impa and I told her what I heard. Now, most adults would think that I was telling a _story_ because I wanted attention, but Impa believed me. She marched right down to the kitchen and poured the cook's poison right down his throat. But you see, I wasn't allowed to watch. Impa told me how she killed him when I was a little older.

So, I'm sure I've done a wonderful job of scaring everyone. Some probably more than others. There are probably a few sadistic people out there. Well, enough about me getting away with murder. As I was saying, as long as I acted like a princess my father loved me. But it's rather hard, sometimes, to act like a princess, especially when you're really a prince. Crazy old bastard... 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: *snickers and points to the review button*


	2. Meeting in the Courtyard

Hicky: I was getting a little discouraged with my first few reviews, but that wouldn't have stopped me from writing this little story.

Trent: Really she's appeasing both side of the Zelda/Sheik argument. Some say Sheik is a man, and yes, I'd say he is. Some say that Sheik and Zelda are the same person-

Hicky: And so they are! So, with one little change both arguments can be made true, all we need is Zelda as a guy. So, I don't own OoT although I've played it about 5 times, and I love it.

Trent: And she'll be jumping to the Sheik years pretty soon. Maybe even next chapter.

_ 

****

Meeting in the Courtyard

The day began as it usually did. I woke up to find a dress and everything else I was to wear laying nicely on the foot of my bed. I got dressed without a seconds thought. It's not as if I thought I was suppose to wear dresses... I just wasn't allowed to wear anything else. I don't think I'm a girl. Thankfully, although my father seems to be mentally ill, the rest of the castle has raised me as a boy and even call me something a little more masculine, Zel. I'm grateful to them. Otherwise I would have thought I was a girl and that would have been difficult to pull off eventually.

My father wanted a daughter to marry off to another kingdom's prince. Note to father; I'm a prince too. So, what would happen is this; I would get engaged to a prince from a neighbouring kingdom, and then we would be married. So far, so good, since everyone thinks I'm a girl. Now, this is when things get tricky... the night _after _the wedding. I can't even image the look on his face, and frankly I don't want to... so back to my regular morning.

Since I was now dressed it was time to have my make-up put on. Yes, I have to wear make-up. These extenuated lips and thick eyelashes aren't natural, especially not for a boy. So, my maids came in a did my make-up. All that was left to do was my eye-drops. They were the same mixture that is given to relieve a Goron's itchy eyes, but they did something very different for me. They changed the true, red, color of my eyes into a sparkling blue. Father thought that red was too much of an evil color, so I had to make them blue and there I was, pretty little Princess Zelda. 

Another problem with my father was the fact that somewhere in his head he knew I wasn't a girl, and so, whenever he saw me for any period of time, he'd start acting oddly. Maybe he felt guilty about what he was forcing me to do, or maybe it was just easier to for him to think I was a girl if he didn't see me that much. That is why I didn't spend much time with him, and why I stayed in the courtyard usually. My father's lazy and stays indoors.

I walked out of my room and toward the courtyard. On my way I passed my father and curtsied to him before continuing. As I walked on, last night's dream began replaying in my mind. The dark storm clouds billowing over Hyrule and then a ray of light shooting out of the forest, parting the clouds and lighting up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green, shining stone, followed by a fairy. I knew what it meant. I'd been having the same dream for the past week, and I had told my father. He didn't believe me, and I didn't care, but Impa did, and that made me feel good.

When I had gotten to the courtyard I sat down on the steps to continue my thoughts. I lost track of time and only came out of my dream-like state because I heard something inside the castle. Being curious, I peeked in through the window above me to see what it was. A man, dark of skin and fire-y, red hair, walked toward my father. His clothes were black and red, adding to the evil aura he gave off. I wondered why my father was talking to such a man. But again my thoughts were cut off. I spun around to look at the intruder.

A green tunic and matching hat; a little wooden shield and a tiny sword, that fit his size. I was a little worried until I saw the fairy, and I knew that this was the boy from my dream. He ran up to stand before me and he asked if I was the princess. I mentally laughed and told him I was. I told him about the sacred Triforce and my dream. I asked if he believed me, clasping my hands in front of myself as if begging him. My eyes shifted to my hands for a moment before I looked back at him. '_What am I doing? I'm never this prissy_,' I thought as I let my hands fall. He believed me, and I was happy. I asked him to look in the window at the evil man, and he did. He agreed to find the other two spiritual stones and then he left, only to be stopped by Impa. She taught him the song of the royal family, the one she played to put me to sleep. He played it perfectly, note for note. Impa then took him out of the castle so the guards wouldn't throw him out on his backside.

So I was left alone in the courtyard to think about my new ally. He seemed confident and strong, for his age anyway. He was twelve and I was eleven, though I was taller than him. His name was Link and he was a Kokiri, or so he said. But there was something about him that seemed off. I hadn't ever met a Kokiri but I'd heard about them. They were around this age, and stayed that way forever, or for a really, really long time, so that part fit. His clothing was obviously Kokiri, but he lived in the forest with them so of coarse that is what he'd wear. But something inside him was different. Link had courage and was adventurous, because he had left his forest home, and I was told the Kokiri's never left the forest. He was cute too; with his little tunic that didn't even reach to his knees; his sandy blond hair that shone in the sun; and his bright blue eyes. I felt a little sad that he had met Princess Zelda and not Prince Zel.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: Yep, there you go. Prince Zel. Okay... I took a picture of Zelda and drew it, then flipped it and drew a picture of Zel in his Sheik outfit. Same face, same eyes, same body structure... and it looks like a cute little bishi! So if anyone wants to see then I'll send you it.


	3. As We Go On, We Remember

Hicky: There is only one reason why I updated this, and even before my prequel... wanna know why? Because someone e-mailed me. Yes, and e-mail 'update NOW', which are always nice to get. 

Trent: Wanna know who it was?

Hicky: It was Neo Qwerty, yes... you're the reason I updated... so everyone give lots of thank yous to Neo. Now, read, enjoy... I don't own the game, but what a kick ass idea, eh?

_

****

As We Go On, We Remember

One morning I woke with such a light and airy feeling, as if everything was going to go perfectly. And so good was this feeling, that I did not notice the underlying troubles. I was up and about faster than I had been in ages. 

Only two days ago did one of our trusted messengers, Kaepora Gaebora, bring news to me, that Link had already retrieved the Goron's Ruby, and with that, he had two of the three Spiritual Stones. I wondered if this would be the day that he would bring all three before me, and together we could save Hyrule before anything terrible could happen.

I walked through the castle, light on my feet, and smile on my face. I did not even notice who I had run into until their hand came down, grabbed the front of my dress, and pulled me up harshly. My eyes went wide as I looked into fire red irises, so like my own true color, and yet, nothing like mine at the same time.

"Watch your step Princesssss," he said quietly, hisses my title.

I scowled at him for a moment before giving a curtsey and moving quickly away. 'What is Ganondorf doing here again?' I asked myself as I made my way to the courtyard. I wanted to be there if Link were to come today.

But I was wrong about this day of happiness. As I sat amongst my flowers and weeds in my garden and watched the pretty butterflies, the sun seemed to hide behind some clouds. I took no notice of this, fore the sun often did such a thing. But, suddenly it grew colder, and I looked to the sky. The clouds where massing, becoming dark and foreboding... this was not the work of nature. 

I yelped as Impa came up behind me, scooped me into her arms and sprinted towards the stables. I tried to ask her what was going on, but I was being so jostled in the dash that I could not form the words. 

We entered the stables, and my steed, Prince of Truth, ironically, was already saddled and ready to go. Impa tossed me up and mounted my horse. She took me into her lap and kicked Prince on, and with that, we bolted from the stables, from the castle, and from the life I used to know...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Link's POV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay out the three stones on the ground. An emerald from the forest, my home; a ruby from the volcano, from Darunia-

'He was quite a funny guy,' I think and laugh quietly. This catches Navi's attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You," I say, just to bug her. She huffs and flies off to inspect a nearby flower.

I think about Darunia for a little longer. It was a good thing I went to see Saria again before going to the Goron's. He was such a grump, but when I played Saria's Song... well, he went from grumpy, to just plain creepy. Oh well, still got the stone. 

And the sapphire... I wish I could have gotten this a different way. What the heck is an engagement anyway?... I'd ask Navi but she already thinks I'm an idiot. I sigh quietly and put the stones away. "So, back to the castle?" I ask Navi, who had been nagging me about doing just that for the last three hours.

"Finally!" She said and flew right under my hood, as per usual.

"Okay! Let's get going!" I hop up to my feet and start heading across the meadow, towards Hyrule Castle. As I get closer, the sky gets darker and darker, and kind of creepy. I have a feeling that I've seen this all before, but I'm just not sure where.

'So dark,' I think as I approach the drawbridge. 'It's closed? But, it's still day time...' I look around and am just about to turn away when I hear the chain against chain of the drawbridge. After taking a single step forward I stop dead as a white horse bolts from across the wooden bridge. 

'My dream!' I realise as things begin playing out. There is Impa, on the horse, and Zelda with her. Zelda's face, so worried, scared... determined? I see her reach for something, and throw it. It lands behind me, quite a distance for any girl to throw. Then I remember the other part of my dream, the man, and I turn to see him, sitting there atop his horse.

I get the stupidest idea to stall for time and try to hold him back, giving the princess some extra time to escape. I draw my blade, and ready my shield, but I know I am no match, and I did not expect that spell he just used. I crawl back up to my feet and glare at the red-haired man, before he laughs and gallops off. 

I just hope Zelda's alright...

"Ouch!" I cry out as a little foot kicks my head from under my hood. "What?"

Navi flies out in a bit of a rage and over to the object Zelda threw. She hovers about the water, bobbing up and down, and I assume she is pointing to it as well.

I walk over to the side of the moat and peer into the water. Something blue, and shiny... I jump into the water and dive down to grab the thing. When I climb back onto dry land, I can see that it is an ocarina, but before I can make any other observations, I'm dragged into a mental message.

"Link," comes Zelda's voice, _"can you hear me? It's me, Zelda. If you are holding this Ocarina in your hands it means I won't be around anymore. I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't any longer. At least I can leave you the Ocarina and this melody. This melody opens the door of time." _ And so the song's notes float through my mind, and I bring the instrument to my mouth to play them. _"Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" _Then the voice was gone, and I opened my eyes to blue sky and the bright light of the sun once more.

I set the Ocarina of Time down on the grass of the field, cross my arms, and look at it for a while. I wonder if I should go now, or wait a little while. If waiting would endanger the princess I should go now, and Zelda seemed very serious... I should go. "Ow! Stop it Navi!"

"My" fairy flies off a little ways, across the bridge, and I start to follow her, but, when I decide I am not her little puppy, I take the lead and march into the Temple of Time. My eyes look all over the high ceilinged building until the find the alter. I run up to it, and as Zelda commanded, I play the song I was taught. The three stones I had collected escape from their place of safe keeping and circle around my head before finding their places on the alter.

Behind them, that large door opens and a second, smaller room can be seen. I walk around and into that room. Tall walls, one window, and a pedestal in the center.

Navi's flies over to the pedestal with either excitement, or fear, but either way, she seems in a hurry for me to see it also. 

I step closer as she begins to talk about a special sword, or something like that. I tone her out after a while and simply step up onto the stone pedestal, grasp the hilt and pull hard. The sword slides free easily and I stumble back, hitting my head hard against stone. The last thing I remember was a deep voice, dark skin, and fire-red hair... 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hicky: You know how sometimes you wanna write something, and you end up writing stuff, but it still isn't the actual thing you wanted? Well, that's what this was. 

Trent: She wanted to have Zel be older in this chapter-

Hicky: But I can't do that! Not without writing this! And I can't have them skip a bunch of years, not in _this_ chapter. 

Trent: Bu-

Hicky: Shut up Trent! Next chapter I'll get to write my bit! AHAHAHAHA!


End file.
